Jester Zombie
The Jester Zombie is a zombie that appears in Dark Ages. It can deflect projectiles, like peas, Lobbed-shots, cannons, and others. To defeat it, it is recommended the player to use Fume-shroom or other Area of Effect plants, or by using instants. Overview The Jester Zombie absorbs 21 normal damage shots and its appearance changes upon at 11 normal damage shots before dying at 21 normal damage shots. Suburban Almanac Entry TOUGHNESS: Protected SPEED: Hungry Returns projectiles that are shot at him. Oh sure, everyone loves to laugh at Jester Zombie's clownish routines. But what no one knows is that he has a Master of Fine Arts from the Chewliard Performing Arts School. Heck, he's been on stage with some of the finest classical theatre companies this side of the lawn. But sometimes you just gotta go where the paycheck is. Appearances Dark Ages: Night 5, 6, 9, 10 Strategies The Jester Zombie will spin around and will send most projectiles back to the plants. Its main weakness is the Fume-shroom, but it can presumably be damaged via Area of Effect attacks like Lightning Reed, and Laser Bean. Lightning Reeds in unison are better because they don't have projectiles to throw at Jester Zombie, therefore it will greatly weaken the zombie. Two Spikerocks adjacent to your plants will also sterilize the Jester Zombie by luring it with Straight-Projectile firing Plants such as Peashooters. Bonk Choys can be useful but keep a Tall-nut adjacent to it or you will risk 150 sun because of its minimum range. However, if the player decides to use a set of Snapdragons instead, the tactic would be better. A great way is to combine Fume-shrooms, Lightning Reeds, and Snapdragons. They will surely stop any Jester Zombies on screen. If you are having trouble with the Jester Zombie cause of the lack of Area of Effect attacks, remember to use instant kills as they work against it like a normal zombie, but beware of using at him a Chili Bean because while spinning it is immune to it, but if you use the Chili Bean on a zombie that is in front of it, you may use the paralyzing gas as your advantage as it stops temporary the Jester Zombie from spinning. 'Do not '''use Plant Food on the projectile-based plants when the Jester zombie is in front. It will only compound your problems, except Split Pea that Jester Zombie can't deflect pea backwards, Pea Pod with Giant Pea (not recommended). Gallery DA Jester.png|HD Jester Zombie. Bez tytułu.png|Jester Zombie's almanac entry PVZIAT_Jester_Zombie_Idle.gif|Jester Zombie Idle animation Shooted back winter melon.png|Deflected Frozen Melon. Shooted back plasma.png|Deflected plasma. 10363941_10152233678533214_2492326911255861410_n.jpg|Jester Zombie in ''Plants vs. Zombies Facebook avatar. Screen Shot 2014-06-26 at 7.07.14 PM.png|Better deflected winter melon picture, see that it is fired very quickly straight, not lobbed. Imagen1.png|Deflected fire and napalm peas. jester tornado.png Trivia *The Jester Zombie is the second zombie to throw back plants projectiles in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time, with the first being the Hammer Zombie from Kung-Fu World. **It could be compared to its Chinese counterpart as the Jester is stronger as it can grab lobbed-shots. *It gains a speed boost while spinning. *Jester Zombie does not deflect peas behind it from the Split Pea. *If the Jester Zombie deflects a boomerang shot from a Bloomerang, it will not return to the Jester Zombie. It will attack whole row of plants but the Bloomerang can take it and will not take damage. *If the plants are attacked by Snow Pea or Winter Melon, they will not be slowed down. **However, it can be slowed down by the splash of a Winter Melon. **Also, they can be slowed down by Snow Pea's Plant food ability. *In the almanac the Jester Zombie has a bone sticking out its elbow. *If Jester Zombie is damaged enough, you can see the bone when spinning. *When spinning, it is slightly translucent. *There is an achievement called "All in Jest" where the player must complete a level without letting a Jester Zombie deflect even a single projectile. *Unarmed Potato Mines are unaffected by projectiles deflected from Jester Zombies, but armed Potato Mines get hit. *While spinning, Jesters can eat a Hypno-shroom without being affected by it. However, it can be hypnotized when not spinning. *The Jester Zombie will only spin if there is a projectile approaching it. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Zombies Category:Dark Ages Category:Dark Ages Encountered Zombies Category:Headwear Zombies